


A cracked diamond

by Littleluckkky



Category: Badboyhalo, Skephalo - Fandom, Skeppy
Genre: #badboyhalo, #darryl, #happyduo, #happytwt, #mcyt, #minecraft, #zakahmed, Other, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleluckkky/pseuds/Littleluckkky
Summary: It begins on the first day of November, the leaves descend gently down the tree, a warm orange one finding its place on a red strand of hair.“Huh?” A small voice breathed, feeling the leaf on top of his head. He rolled his eyes upward, picking the leaf off his head and holding it by the stem in front of him. He giggled slightly, his hand moving over the crinkly feeling of its surface.“I'll name you crinkly!” He breathed to himself, hiding the leaf in the inner pocket of his cloak. He went back to leaning on the tree, closing his eyes and attempting to take a small napThis is based off of a twitter drawing I saw a little more than a month ago. If Anyone in happytwt sees this, hi :] ily and you are valid <3Updates near every other day :]Technically this isnt a ship book, mainly just friendship. Ill make it a ship if someone says to, but yeah. Also Im not a very good writer so sorry about that
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	A cracked diamond

It should be no surprise that the diamonds have the most worth, everyone wants to be one. They would go through such great lengths to be even half diamond. Why? It would make them worth more. The diamond would get them higher up in the social life of the town, they would be powerful later on in life. Usually they were most popular along with the other gemstones, such as ruby and amethyst. Not hanging out with too many other people that weren't in that category. Popularity isn't truly everything, but when you live in a place full of priceless people, people who everyone knows, you have to be somewhere to be able to survive. Then there's other people in the town. The protectors. They start using their powers later on in life to help protect the people in town. Usually the older ones are the most popular and the younger ones are trying to make friends with the other people to survive in town. Finally, there are two more people. The animals and the abnormal creatures. The population of those two takes up the majority of the town, leaving them with larger friend groups and more popularity from a younger age.  
It begins on the first day of November, the leaves descend gently down the tree, a warm orange one finding its place on a red strand of hair.  
“Huh?” A small voice breathed, feeling the leaf on top of his head. He rolled his eyes upward, picking the leaf off his head and holding it by the stem in front of him. He giggled slightly, his hand moving over the crinkly feeling of its surface.  
“I'll name you crinkly!” He breathed to himself, hiding the leaf in the inner pocket of his cloak. He went back to leaning on the tree, closing his eyes and attempting to take a small nap.  
Minutes passed and he was half asleep when he felt a figure sit in the middle of his legs, he felt a head curl up into his right leg while he held onto the bottom of the same leg.  
He smiled tenderly, his hand going on the others back.  
“Skeppy!” He said, his voice raspy from being half asleep. He looked down at him, Skeppy looked up and grinned, his fang tooth getting caught on the curve of his lip. “Hi,” skeppy breathed, his face going back to the spot where it was before. The boy chuckled softly, his hand going to the boys hair and poofing it out. “Your hair is soft!” He grinned, both of his fangs sticking out. “It's called playing around with it enough towards it just apparently is like that naturally now.” The boy burrowed his eyebrows, scrunching his nose. “Your hair isn't soft because you play around with it, Skeppy. You dunderhead!” Skeppy giggled , his face still burrowing into the boys leg as he laid to the right. “And you call me clingy,” He joked quietly. That caused Skeppy to raise his head slightly. “Because you are the clingy one, Halo.” He scowled, rolling his eyes at the total immaturity. “You numpty! We hang out almost everyday and you still don't know my name!” Skeppy grinned. “You said almost every day. Its been more than a day since we last saw each other, so in that day, I've forgotten what your actual name is. Sorry, Halo.” He frowned, squinting his eyes at the boy in front of him. “Okay Skeppy- You've got to be kidding. You know that only certain people are allowed to call me Halo,” he scowled.  
Now it was Skeppys turn to frown.  
“I know, Bad. I know you're Bad or Bbh. I won't call you it again.” 

And that was just how the two conversations played out. Starting off random and ending on a random note. They were just a random diamond and protector duo.


End file.
